Falling for love
by sophi91
Summary: After Ron cheats on her, Hermione decided to give up on love and hating everything to do with it. However, Draco Malfoy may make her think differently. A Rushed Oneshot with some smut. HGDM.


Valentine's Day (14th February 2007)

Valentine's Day is a day devoted for couples to express their love to each other. It doesn't really matter if they are old, or if they are young, or even if they aren't spending the 14th February together since they're on opposite sides of the globe, what does matter is that they have a powerful connection with one another, this invisible yet almighty bond that keeps us all together ... Love.

Bullshit.

I'm sorry but it really is. The truth of the matter is, I hate valentine's day. Correction, I DESPISE it. It's really quite pointless in my opinion, relationships don't last end of. And in modern days people only show love by sending each other flowers and chocolates, I mean seriously! Where is the love in that?! I feed my bin chocolates every week, that doesn't really mean that I love it. I mean why would anyone love a bin? It's tall and thin and smelly, and you know what, you shouldn't even really judge bins, they do a good job, they do the best they can at trying to keep things tidy, but nooooooo there's always someone that doesn't chuck the rubbish your way, and I bet it really pisses the bin off! I mean, if I were a bin I would HATE Ronald Bilius Weasley. He buys you, and yes he feeds you a lot of garbage, but what you don't except is for him to go and use another bin behind your back!! Especially some, pink, fluffy ... BARBIE bin!! ... And I'm just going to take some deep breaths before I have another crying fit.

But I mean why?? why her?! You think that you have something special with someone and then it cruelly gets taken away by some blonde bitch!! After all the years of convincing yourself that you love the boy, well ha!! I can't believe that I thought I was in love with a ... red haired, freckled face, tall ... gangly ARSEHOLE with an emotional range of a teaspoon!!! (Yes that covers most of it) But seriously, after four years, six months and two days, it seems that all the hopes and dreams that I had came crashing down, and you feel this unbelievable force crushing you within the very depth of your soul, and it's almost as though you can't breathe and you never ever want to breathe again because the person that gave you oxygen has gone ... so you cry. You cry for minutes, and minutes leads to hours, hours leads to days and days lead to weeks.

The crying only stops when you forget what you were crying about, and that leads you to mentally kick yourself. And from that moment on you promise yourself that you will never feel this sort of pain again, you declare that you never ever want to be in love with someone again because the next time your heart gets stamped on, you may not survive it.

Love is such a funny thing. There are different types of love, the love that you have when you care for someone that is close to you, the love that you have for family members since they have known you your whole life and then there's that special type ... being in love.

There are some people in this world that go throughout life without being in love or being loved for that matter. When I was younger, I used to pity them. Now that I'm older, I feel like one of them.

The truth is I never want to have my heartbroken again, the only way that will happen is for me to put myself into hiding. But I that's going to extremes and I'd rather just hate everything to do with love.

Yes you heard right, and so from this moment on Hermione Granger will be a new woman, a woman with a heart of stone, see stone is pretty hard to break, therefore, I'm unbreakable (see it all makes sense in my head). Valentine's day, phft, who needs it?! I certainly don't. I don't really.

_One year later ... (14__th__ February 2008)..._

Ok, it's almost as though God is giving me signs, torturing me in fact. I see cuddled up, love sick couples everywhere, no seriously EVERYWHERE, I'm not exaggerating.

I stamp into work today, huffing and puffing, obviously in a bad mood. Yet no one seems to notice except my assistant, Eve, which frustrates me even more.

"What's wrong with you Hermione?" She looks at me strangely and passes me a cup of hot coffee.

"Nothing," I huff. Eve chuckles at my response, she obviously knows why I'm in such a bad mood, so she doesn't press the matter any further.

"You're nine o clock is here, Mr Draco Malfoy."

One thing that I love about Eve is that she has perfect timing, that's why when she told me this I was drinking my hot coffee, as you can predict hearing that ferret's name made me spit out the liquid in all directions over my desk full of papers.

"What?" I hiss quietly, fanning my tongue after burning on it.

Eve looks amused beyond belief. Clutching her clipboard, she says in the calmest voice, "Mr Draco Malfoy is waiting outside for you."

I stare at her for a long moment obviously not registering a thing that she just said. Draco Malfoy, I never expected to see him again in my lifetime, oh well, I guess it really does prove that God is trying to punish me for his own fun.

I shake my head and take another sip of my coffee while Eve goes out my door and collects Malfoy. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, I wonder why he's here to see me in the department of Magical Law Enforcement? Probably just to make my day even worse.

I hear the door open and close in a second, looking up from my coffee it wasn't really a sight that I expected to see. Since when did Draco Malfoy turn into an angel, I swear I see a halo above his head with the light shining brightly on him ... ok, I must be delusional, damn coffee!! I'm just imagining him being innocent when he really isn't.

But he does look really good, I mean really good, like edible good. Oh Jesus Christ Hermione, what are you thinking, did you just call Draco Malfoy edible?! I need to get out of this room, better yet stop drinking the caffeine stuff. I rest the stuff on my desk, placing it on the corner, nearer to Malfoy.

Draco lightly chuckles at me, "Well well well, Hermione Granger," he says smiling and sitting himself on a chair in front of my desk. Oh Lord, he just smiled at me, that's the first time I've seen him smile.

"Malfoy," I respond calmly, "what are you doing here?" I sit back in my chair and stare back at him. He sits there for about a minute talking, but I don't really hear it, true I see his lips moving hence why I know that he's speaking, but what he's saying never reaches my ears. I take that minute to just study him. I notice he's wearing blue jeans, a white shirt with a black blazer on top, just the casual clothes, which is quite weird for a pureblood wizard. But I just stare at him dreamily, his hair is short and a more blonde colour than a peroxide blonde, he looks like Brad Pitt in a way. Except for the paleness, heck the paleness hasn't changed, it looks like he's been in a washing machine with some vanish and came out white as ever. But what I notice above the rest is his eyes, those steel, grey, metallic eyes that have the ability to hypnotise you and make you go all gooey with one look.

"So what do you think?" his voice cuts into my thoughts.

"Erm.." I sit there kicking myself for not listening because now I just look like an idiot, licking my lips I think for a moment, "I think ... I think that I need to go to the bathroom," Oh shit! I did NOT just say that to Draco Malfoy. Malfoy seems openly shocked.

Now it was his turn to be put on the spot, "ok," he responds and I smile at him, getting up I bang into my desk accidentally, but nothing is going my way today, so the cup of coffee I put down ends up flying all over him.

I gasp in horror, "Shit, shit, shit!" say aloud, I swear I hear Draco screech, or maybe that's me imagining again, he gets up almost instantly, the coffee is still hot and he looks like he has an even larger ferret up his arse than usual. "I am so so sorry," I begin to look for the box of Kleenex and grab it out of my drawer, pulling a few tissues out I begin to rub the place where it landed on him.

"It's alright," Draco seems really awkward being in this situation.

I kneel on the floor and try to rub the spot. Itching the tissue higher, I realise that I've hit something hard... and I'm thinking that it might be what I think it might be. My eyes are ready to pop out my sockets, I've just touched his dick, and he probably thinks I did it purposely. I feel him tense, I'm lost for words, should I say something?

I hear a loud gasp from behind, we both turn around and realise that it was Eve. It's only when I look at her face that I realise what she must be thinking, let's set the scene here, Draco Malfoy is standing up, I'm on my knees in front of him at a perfect height of giving him a ... well you probably know what it looks like.

"Oh no Eve, it's not like that," I suddenly panic and get off my knees in a flash. Eve doesn't look too convinced, "I .. I .. well, erm.." I realise that I'm digging myself a hole by not responding quickly. Dear Lord, what is WRONG with me today??!!

"-she spilt coffee on me," Draco finishes off, "see," he points to the direction of his groin where a slight tent is appearing. Eve's eyes open a little further, so Draco looks down, "oh fuck," I hear him whisper.

I try and stifle a laugh, and so does Eve. Draco looks mortified from embarrassment. He looks at me lost for words, and I immediately put on a straight face.

"You know what, I think that I'll rearrange this meeting," Draco says shifting awkwardly. He gives us both a curt nod, "see you soon Granger," it looks as though he's forgotten all about that hot coffee that was spilt on him as he manages to walk out like a normal human being.

And that is when I realise that it must have took all his energy to do that, because when he walks out my office door I hear a loud "SHIT!" in his voice. And that's when it really hits me ... I caused Draco Malfoy pain ... and a large smile breaks out on my face, so for the rest of the day I was happy. Which didn't really turn out too good, as the whole incident got spread around the department thanks to Eve, and me smiling all day did not really help the rumour that I gave Draco Malfoy the best blow job of his life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Two days later ..._

So now I'm just sitting here, replaying the events that happened two days ago, and I openly laugh like a crazy woman. And being in a public place does tend to give people an impression that you need help, hence the stares and dirty looks.

"Can I sit here?" a familiar voice interrupts. I look up and realise that it's the person I was just thinking of, Malfoy ... freaky.

"Yeah sure," so he sits down next to me on the bench. Did I mention we were in the park? Yes, we're both in the park on a lovely February Friday, and believe it or not, the suns out!! I look across from me and notice a young couple, about my age, kissing and cuddling and just touching each other like their lives depended on it.

"Do you know them?" Draco asks me.

"Know who?" I answer back blankly.

"The couple across from us."

I snort, "No, why?"

"You seem to be giving them death stares, like as though they're the vilest creatures on the planet."

"Well they are! Just look at them," I stretch out my hand to prove my point. Draco smiles at me.

"Not a fan of love?"

I give another snort, "No I suppose not."

"Too right." I look at Draco and stare at him confused, did we just agree on something?

"I'm guessing you aren't either?"

He thinks about it for a moment, "Nah, too overrated." I smile at him, "Sooo, I've been meaning to reschedule that meeting that didn't really go quite to plan."

"Oh yeah," I laugh, "You'll have to contact my assistant Eve on that one, she'll book you in."

"Well ... do you do evenings?"

"Nope, finish at five," I look out into the distance and stare at the kids chucking balls of bread at the ducks. I'm surprised that there's still ducks left in that pond.

"Well, what if I didn't necessarily want to have an appointment in your working hours but out."

I can feel his eyes on my face, but I still look towards the pond. "Elaborate?"

"I was thinking of taking you to dinner instead."

If there was one thing I didn't know then it would have to be that people are able to choke on air.

"Sorry?"

"Dinner?"

"Erm ..." ok what should I say?, "ok," wow, that came out as though I was confident, at least, I think it did.

Draco smiles broadly, "great I'll pick you up at seven tonight," and with that he gets up and walks away-

-wait, WHAT!! Seven, today-tonight, at my house. Oh mother of God, I've got to get home and get ready, Draco Malfoy is coming to my flat, I'll need to tidy the whole place up. Great. I'll need to find something new to wear. Oh fuck it.

All my plans for today have been chucked out the window, I was really looking forward to watching Ally McBeal re-runs on the tele, with me lounging on the sofa surrounded my fattening foods. Dream destroyed – thank you Draco Malfoy.

_Few hours later ..._

Seriously, I don't even know what I've got myself into. Is this a date? Have I gotten myself into a date?! Oh the horror. So much for my I-hate-love-I-want-to-die-alone attitude, I've just thrown that out of the bin and into the streets (okay, seriously, what is it with me and my obsession with bins!!??)

I don't even know why I agreed to this, it's Draco Malfoy for Christ sake. I'm meant to hate the damn ferret!! And one thing that has been popping in and out of my head is, how the hell does he know where I live?? Well he is a wizard, so I think I'm answering my own question there.

I look at myself in the mirror one last time, I'm wearing a black knee length cocktail dress with my hair off up and half of it down in brown ringlets. I hope I look alright. Oh shit, that's the doorbell. Looking around my apartment I seem impressed at the fact that it looks tidy, everything was put away neatly and it looks more like a hospital than a home.

I open the door, greeted by a nervous looking Malfoy. "Hey, these are for you," he tosses some roses into my direction, I take them and smile at him.

"Thanks, er come in," I open the door a little further to allow him entrance.

"You have a nice place," he says. I observe him, he's wearing a black trousers with a blue shirt along with a black blazer, he seems very fidgety as his hands never seem to leave his pockets.

"Thank you," I get out a vase underneath my sink and fill it up with water, I plonk the roses into the container as well, "shall we go?" I look up and ask him.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds like a good idea," as we leave I pick up my purse from the table and we walk out my door.

"So how are we going, apparation?"

"We could," Draco smiles at me, "but I was thinking about walking, it's only across the street."

I look down at my feet, will my three inch heels be able to handle it? I smile to cover up my anxiety, Draco offers me his arm and I take it. Walking down the steps outside my apartment block, I'm suddenly hit by a viscous gust of wind, I shiver on the spot, and I swear my dress flies upwards exposing my undergarments. I flush in embarrassment, and Draco seems to notice since he is smiling mischievously.

We walk into the restaurant in silence, the waiter shows us our table and we both sit quietly contemplating on what we're going to eat.

"Hermione?" someone asks in a deep voice. I look up and notice that it was someone I never really wanted to see.

"Ron!" I seem shocked. What the hell is HE doing here.

"and MALFOY?!" Ron turns towards my date, anger evident on his face. I can see him balling up his fists ready to lash out, "what is he doing here?"

"Why Weasley, I thought that would be quite simple to see, I'm about to eat," Draco snarls. I sit there quietly looking at the exchange between the two.

"I think I can see that!" Ron's face turns into a darker shade of red, he turns to me, his blue eyes blazing, "what I meant is what is he doing here with you?!"

"Well ... how can I put this?-"

"-we're shagging Weasley-" Draco interrupts boldly.

"-WHAT?!" Ron bellows.

"yes, WHAT?!" I add afterwards.

"You heard right Weasel," Draco reaches across the table and holds my hand in his, I try not to notice the sparks I feel at the connection, " me and Hermione," he looks at me straight in the eye, "well, we're together."

I see Ron's face tauten, his body shaking with rage. "Ron?" A blonde lady walks up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder. Wait, she looks familiar ... oh it's the blonde Barbie whore bin that's full of shit, I look the girl up and down and notice that she has a growing abdomen, yep, Ron has definitely filled this girl up with his shit. "Is something wrong?" she looks at Ron and then at me and Draco, her facial expressions dramatically change when she notices me, and now she looks like she has a bad smell underneath her nose.

"No," Ron exhales, "nothings wrong, in fact, I was just telling Hermione and Malfoy how _happy_ we are together, and how _we are going to get married_ later this year before the_**baby**_arrives," Ron grins triumphantly. Arsehole, Bastard, Wanker, ooooooo how I just want him to drop dead, he's doing this purposely the cockhead!!!

I fake smile at the couple, I can see out of the corner of my eye that Draco seems quite scared of my calm reaction.

"Yes well, we were just telling Ronald how much **more** happier we are now that _**we are together,"**_ Draco speaks breaking the silence. I look over at Draco, surprised how he's decided to turn the events around, I then look at Ron and the blonde whore and notice that they're quite taken back by the news.

"You two? Together?" blonde whore speaks, she laughs at this.

"Yes, us two, together," I look at her straight in the eye and glare at her.

"Ok, so answer this ... how long have you two been together?"

"Six months," me and Draco answer quickly in unison. WOW that was impressive, we both seem shocked at our responses as well. Ron and blondey seem gob smacked.

"Well, in actual fact, it's been six months, one week, and three days to be precise," Draco adds quite proudly.

"Aaaawww hunny you remembered," I add after him in the sweetest voice I can muster, and just for added effect I take my other hand and caress his cheek, he gives me a cheeky smile and grin back. Ha, perfect! Ron's reaction is totally priceless.

"Right, that's it!" Ron huffs, "we're getting out of here," he grabs blondey's arm roughly and drags her out of the restaurant, I think I can hear her in protest.

"Wow, that was ..." Draco speaks.

"Yeah it was," I laugh. But suddenly my mood has changed and I don't really want to be here anymore. Ron's moved on, Ron is with blonde whore bin and they're having a baby together, and they're getting married, after ONE year. I spent four years of my life with Ron and nothing happened between us.

I think Draco seems to notice the change in me, he sighs and then asks in a concerned voice, "do you want to go somewhere else? There's a park around the corner."

I nod my head in agreement, we both leave the restaurant and walk to the park. Draco occasionally knocks his shoulder into mine in effort to cheer me up.

I look around the deserted and dark park, it doesn't look the same as it did earlier today when Draco asked me out. I sit myself on a bench and the bench vibrates as Draco sits next to me.

"You still love him," he declares and looks at me.

I shake my head, "no, I don't love him, I think I envy him."

"Envy? Weasley?!"

"Yes, I envy what he has. He's moved on Malfoy, he's found someone else to love, he's about to have his own family, I envy him."

"But I thought that you weren't a fan of love?" he asks.

"I'm not, but that doesn't stop me from wanting it. It's like no matter how much you want it, you never get it, and for that, I hate love. Make sense?" I ask him swinging my legs.

"I think so," he replies, "okay Granger, catch me?" Draco grabs my purse and runs away with it.

"Draco Malfoy!" I scream and decide to run after him. It's really not quite fair as he is more athletic than I'll ever be so he still seems to be way ahead of me, looking back over his shoulder, he seems to realise how slow I'm running and stops to catch his breath, he sits on the edge of the water fountain waiting for me.

"Oh come on Granger, do hurry up," he sounds like my mother in that voice, but I better not tell him that.

I decide to walk to him now so that I'm slower, he sighs impatiently and I smirk. "Purse?" I demand holding out my hand when I reach him.

"You have to get it yourself," he gives me a signature Malfoy smirk.

"Okay," I smile and push him into the fountain. I laugh hysterically because now he's all wet and pissed off.

"You think that's funny do you?" he asks standing up in the pool if water.

I'm unable to say anything as I'm still laughing so I just nod and cackle instead.

"Real mature Granger," and with that he grabs me from my waist and pulls me into the fountain with him.

"Malfoy, you jerk," I splash water at him. He begins to splash some back at me. So we slosh around in the fountain for a good ten minutes just soaking each other and attempting to drown one another in 40cm of water.

"Okay Granger, I think that we've had enough play for today," he offers me his hand and I take it. He pulls me out of the fountain, and I shiver in his presence, he looks at me carefully, his arms are around me and mine around his waist.

I can feel him looking deep within my eyes, and for a second I stop breathing anticipating about what will come next. I can see his lips coming closer, ever so closer to mine and that's it ... they're connected. And it feels like the whole world has stopped for a second because we're both kissing, and it's like magic, pure and utter magical bliss. His lips moving against mine is a whole new feeling, I can feel my lips responding to his asking for more. I feel his tongue running across my bottom lip asking me for entrance, I grant it. His arms hug me tighter, and mine seem to snake around his neck and into his perfect hair.

We break apart after a minute and we just look at each other, we both smile at each at the exact same moment.

"I think I better take you home," he says. I nod and then we hold hands and begin to walk in the direction of my house. I've only taken a couple of steps but then my heel on my shoes decides to break, I'm about to fall, but Draco catches me. "You okay?" he asks worriedly.

I look down at my shoe and notice the heel has completely snapped off. "Fuck, my heel broke," I say in a childish tone and show him the separated heel of my shoe. Draco chuckles.

"Okay," Draco simply says, and then he does something surprising, he lifts me up and carries me bridal style. I squeal at first as no one has ever done this to me, but then I realise that me being like this in Draco's arms is perfect. I look at him in genuine shock, I've never known a person to change so much in a few years, he's definitely not the boy that I knew in school.

I don't really know what comes over me, put I feel compelled to stay this way, I can feel myself feeling more and more sleepy. I rest my head on the crook of Draco's neck, my eyelids are getting heavier and heavier and ... my last thought is that I've never felt more comfortable in my entire life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Next morning ..._

I roll over trying to escape the blinding light of the sun. I can feel myself being back in the warmth of my bed. Wait, how the hell did I get here?!

I suddenly sit up and look at my surroundings, well it's certainly my bedroom but I don't remember how I got here. I pull the covers off myself and notice that I'm in my night gown, I don't remember putting this on! I'm quite worried now, what did happen last night?

I replay the events in my mind, the dinner at the restaurant, the encounter with Ron, the chase in the park, the fountain fun ... and the kiss, oh that magical kiss, I can feel myself smile at the memory, I can remember my favourite shoe breaking and then I remembered Draco carrying me, and then that's it, I fell asleep.

I look around the room and notice a note on the dressing table. I reach out and grab it, and then unfold it.

_Last night was great, we should do it again some time. How about I come over to yours tonight at six?_

_DM_

I look at the alarm clock and notice that it's nearly twelve, oh shit twelve o clock in the afternoon and I haven't been to work all day. I think I better call Eve and say I'm sick, cough cough.

And Draco wants to come around again. Maybe I should cook dinner for tonight, or maybe I won't since I don't want to kill the poor fellow.

So I sit in bed for five minutes and plan what we'll do tonight, before getting up and making the arrangements for tonight.

I write to Eve first and then to Draco to say that six o clock is perfect. I only get a response back from Eve saying thanks, she's obviously being sarcastic.

And then I make a run for the shower, I need to look fabulous tonight.

_Later that night..._

Pull yourself together Hermione, if Ron has moved on, so can you. I add some lip gloss to my lips and then look at my reflection in the mirror. I opted for a spaghetti strapped, knee length, blue satin dress. I decided to put my hair up into a french twist, and this time I won't be wearing heels, heck I'll be in my own home, I'll walk barefoot!

I walk out of my bedroom and look at the open living/dining room. I've set up a table for two, with candles. Why did I choose candles, this is only our second date!! You're such a fool Hermione Granger!!

I hear the doorbell ring and I let Draco in. Gosh he looks so handsome, he's wearing a suit (I have a fetish for guys in suits and tuxes) and he looks even more edible than he did three days ago. I think I'm drooling.

"Sooo, what's for dinner?"

"It's a surprise," I smile. I don't actually know what the fuck I ordered for dinner, I just got out some take out menu and ordered anything. The doorbell rings again, I grab the food from the guy, give him a generous tip and then slam the door in his face. I turn around and notice that Draco is giving me a curious look.

"Dinner," I hold up the bag, and smile awkwardly. So much for me trying to not let him find out how much of a terrible cook I am, I really wanted to pas this food as my own. Mission Fucked.

Draco sits at the table I made, I open the bag and realise that I've ordered pizza. PIZZA! Oh codswallop.

I take out the slices and we both sit there silently just munching on the stuff. Draco seems very quiet, like very quiet, and it makes me realise how much I don't know him, because I really don't know him at all.

After we've eaten, we lounge on the sofa and we begin to talk. We play this game of Question and Answers, and I find out so much about him.

Me: "Favourite colour?"

Draco: "Blue. How many siblings do you have?"

"None. Favourite band or singer?"

"Weird Sisters," I laugh at that response, who knew that Draco Malfoy liked the weird sisters, "If you had one wish to change the world, what would it be?"

"It would probably be the fact that money rules everything, best friends?"

"Are you asking who they are?"

"Yep."

"Blaise Zabini, Favourite movie?"

I think for a minute on that one, "ET," I reply and look at Draco, he doesn't seem too confused, I guess he has heard of that muggle film, "Favourite sport."

"Quidditch," he answers instantly, "Favourite fruit?"

"Green apples," I smile. And so we sit there for hours and we just talk about everything, hopes and dreams, likes and dislikes. By the end of the night, we're cuddled up on the sofa, his arms around me, and my hand on his chest.

"Best Kiss?" he asks me.

I tense for a second, "you," I sit up and look at him to see his reaction. He seems calm, at least that gives me a sign that I haven't made a fool out of myself. He gently smiles at me and then moves one of his hands to cup my cheek, I close my eyes at the feeling.

His hands are so warm and caressing, I just want them all over my body. I feel my self leaning down to press my lips onto his, how I want his lips to be glued onto mine forever.

I can smell his cologne, it's such rich and intoxicating. We break the searing kiss, and Draco's lips immediately go to my neck, kissing, sucking and licking, it's all to much for me to handle. I can feel his hands running up and down my body, over all the hills and valleys, the contours of my flesh.

I can hear myself moan, gosh how long have I gone without sex. My hands wonder to his hair, and I love the feel of him. Draco rolls us over so that I'm now beneath him.

"You know, maybe we should go to the bedroom," I find my voice and speak in a breathy tone. I hear Draco's response, a grunt. He lifts me up from the sofa, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and his arms hugging me closely. We stumble into a lot of objects along the trek but we finally make it into my bedroom. He gently places me down onto my bed, and then continues to ravish me.

His hands are everywhere, and he's planting kisses everything. Oh god, his kisses, they're like heaven! They cause all sorts of reactions on my body. I keep moaning because that's all I can do.

My hands wonder all over his body, I can feel myself being bold and opening the buttons of his shirt. Draco stops momentarily to yank off his tie before he slips his hands behind my back and undoes the clasp of my dress. The shirt comes off and gets thrown on the floor, the dress however is taking longer. Draco is slowly pulling it down my body bit by bit, I look at his face and I realise that he's trying to memorise this moment.

He finally pulls the dress off my legs and throws it somewhere around the room. We continue to kiss each other, his lips moving passionately against my own, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. His moans are making my skin erupt in goosebumps.

One of his hands is tangled up in my hair undoing the french twist, the other is cupping my breast, his fingers lightly running over my nipple causing them to harden instantly.

My hands are travelling down to his waist, to release Draco Jr (yes I've already named it), the pants come off and end up somewhere. We break apart again and now Draco is only in his boxers, slytherin green boxers, I smirk. He tears at the material of my bra and releases my breasts, his hands work like magic on them, I don't know what the hell he's doing but I feel like I'm having an orgasm from it!!

Draco pulls my knickers off without me registering it, he spreads my legs apart and quietly slips a finger inside of me. I moan quite loudly, what is he doing to me? I'm feeling all these new sensations that I want more of. His fingers are pumping in and out of me, I feel like screaming.

We find our lips again and make contact. Draco pulls his fingers out of me and I'm immediately missing the warmth that they provided.

Draco looks into my eyes, searching for my permission, I give him it with a kiss. He positions himself at my entrance, gives me another mind-blowing kiss and then thrusts into me hard. I feel like my whole body is being torn apart, burning almost, I throw my head back and clench tightly around him. He waits a moment for me to relax before he pulls out and thrusts back into my warmth.

He sets this amazing fast pace, I can feel my bed bashing into the wall, any moment now it will create a massive hole. I wrap my legs around his waist, allowing him more space to plunge into me. We're both moaning loudly, kissing each other feverishly, holding each other for dear life. I'm planting kiss all over his neck, my fingers brushing his sweat covered flesh.

I can feel a tightening in my abdomen, and I know that I'm on the edge. Just a few more thrusts and I lose control, I scream as I have the best orgasm of my life, I close my eyes and I see stars. It takes Draco one more thrust before he grunts rather loudly and collapses on top of me, filling me up with his seed right to the brim as I feel some pouring out onto my legs.

He goes limp after a while and takes himself out of me. His hands find me again and he pulls me closer to him so that we're in a perfect embrace.

My breathing still hasn't returned yet, that was the most amazing sex I've ever had with anyone, and the best orgasm by far. Draco is just perfect, absolutely wonderfully perfect, it's like he's the missing piece of me, with him I feel complete, he makes me whole.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_One week later ..._

I've got to escape, no I'm not joking, I need to escape. It's been a week since I saw Draco, and I don't particularly want to see him again. Ok, I don't really mean that but it's for my own good. I can't believe that I even let it happen!! I slept with Malfoy!! I let myself like the guy!!

I'm not even meant to like the guy!! I need to get out of this mess, quickly. If I stay I'm only causing myself pain, and I'm sick of pain.

That night, one week ago, was pure bliss. It made me happy. But I don't think I'm actually ready for this, getting myself into a relationship and falling in love with the enemy. I can't fall in love with Draco Malfoy! I just can't!!

We all know how it would end, the start would be euphoric and the end would a bitter disaster, and I would end up being heartbroken ... I don't want to be heartbroken again.

So I'm leaving, I'm leaving with my dignity and my pride before it all crumbles. Draco Malfoy does not deserve a girl like me, he deserves the opposite, because that's what we are. We're opposites. Like Oil and Water or Sandpaper and a person's bare ass.

I know that I will have days where I will regret this decision and have moments of "what if.." but this is seriously for my own good. Of course my thoughts will always turn to Draco and I'll ask myself, what is he doing now, is he ok?

I can feel tears rising to my eyes as my thoughts wonder to him. I feel so guilty as I'm causing him pain, he keeps trying to contact me but I don't respond. I hope that one day he will see my plan as beneficial because I know that he'll find someone that's better than me, and he'll be more happier than he is with me. I just think it's time for me to let him go.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ok, can we all raise our glasses, and wish Hermione the best of luck," Eve raises her glass and everyone follows in the office. Today is my last day at this office, I've been thinking of travelling and returning to the muggle world.

I look around and everyone seems to be in deep conversations with other people. I occasionally have someone come up to me, hug me, wish me luck and then walk away. I see Eve walking up to me and handing me the last cup of coffee that she will ever do. Eve is going to take my job after I leave today, she was shocked at first but then showered me with hugs after my decision.

"Promise me that you'll come back one day Hermione," Eve looks at me sadly. I sigh and feel tears ready to spill out of my eyes.

"I can't promise, but we'll see," I try to give her a reassuring smile but she doesn't seem to convinced that I'll see her again. I put the cup of coffee down and hug her tightly, in the best friend sort of way, because that's what she is to me.

"Er excuse me," a voice cuts in, and I turn around to see Draco Malfoy, I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me and I can't breathe, "Hermione, we need to talk."

Eve walks away to give us some privacy and I turn back to Draco to see what he has to say. "Hermione," he starts, the look on his face shows that he's having an inner battle with himself, "you know .. can we go outside for a walk?" I nod and follow him out the door, my disappearance unnoticed by my colleagues.

We walk out the door to the ministry of magic, it's nearing March now so the weather is more warm and breezy.

"Hermione, did I do something wrong?" he asks me, his face full of concern. And it hits me like a bus that this man in front of me must actually care about me.

"Draco .. it's not you, it's me," oh there goes that typical line, I can't believe I said that, "Draco," I reach out and touch the skin on his cheek, "you don't deserve someone like me-"

"-and how do you know that," the tone in his voice changes, he seems angrier now.

"Draco, I can't allow myself to fall for someone again-"

"-Is this what it's about? You're afraid to love. Hermione, why can't you see that I don't want to cause you any pain," he takes both of his hands and cups my face, forcing me to look into his eyes, "I was falling for you Hermione Granger, yes I know that we only had two dates, but they were the best two dates of my whole entire life, and I never wanted them to end. You're like the best thing that's happened to me in a long time, you're such an amazing person, and I don't care if I'm being rash or saying this too early, but I plan to spend the rest of my life with someone like you, to me, you're perfect and I don't want to lose you. So please stay, for me?"

I look into his grey eyes, and tears are silently slipping down my own, "I can't." I break away from him and start to walk down the street. Draco is behind me and pulls on my robes turning me around.

"Hermione, why are you so afraid of love? I know the sort of person you are, I know that you are capable of loving. We all lose people that we love, but that's just the way of life. I can remember that night at the park, you said that you envied Weasley because he had love, yet you're not embracing love when it gets thrown your way. Hermione, please don't make stupid mistakes that you'll regret in ten years time. You don't need to go anywhere, so please stop running," his fingers wipe the tears away from my eyes.

He's right, I know he's right, but I'm just so afraid of being hurt again.

"So will you stay?"

"Yes," I laugh and cry at the same time, "I'll stay," and with that Draco scoops me up off the floor, spins me around and kisses me sweetly. I laugh in his arms because I realise that this is where I belong.

I belong to Draco Malfoy, and he loves me, well he didn't really say that, he said he wanted to spend his life with someone like-oh shut up Hermione! Stop over analysing things-

"Hermione, I think I love you."

uh oh, he said it. He actually said it, un-fucking-believable.

"I think I love you too," I reply back. And so that's it. We stood there for minutes just kissing each other's faces, passers by kept making faces at us but we didn't care. The rain even started to fall and soak us, but we still didn't care. We just stood there, and it was as though time stood still.

Draco was my solution, he made me believe that I could love again. Yes the relationship was fast and it shocked everybody. We moved in after six months, I became Hermione Malfoy after a year (we got married on Valentine's day in a simple and quiet ceremony), he gave me three beautiful children (more people to love – there's Leo, Harry and Ruby).

And what happened to Ron you may ask? Ron and blonde whore bin got divorced after a record eleven days of marriage, she caught him cheating with another blonde whore bin, and I actually feel sorry for her now, her and her Weasley spawn ...

But anyway, the best part of all is that ... I don't hate Valentine's day anymore, in fact I love it! And I don't throw any stones at love-up couples anymore because me and Draco are one, we just get the stones thrown at us, but it's all good, Draco just hexes them and we continue kissing.

And finally, all that is left to say is ... I love love, and that's only because I have it now ... after waiting all this time!!


End file.
